


Reflection

by talefeathers



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Chief Guide Center, Cute, Fluff, Funny, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talefeathers/pseuds/talefeathers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Combeferre and his housemates take a much-needed study break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

All Combeferre had wanted to do was take a quick study break. That was it. Like an hour tops, maybe an episode or two of _The X-Files,_ just to clear his head before he went back to reviewing for finals. That was all he had signed up for. But when he turned the TV on, Disney’s _Mulan_ blasted from the speakers.

“Oh God, wait --”

A clattering from down the hall and the sound of running footsteps preceded Courfeyrac bursting into the living room, already singing along at the top of his lungs.

_“WHOOOOOO IS THAT GIRL I SEEEEEEEE? StaRING straight. Back AT me?”_

Combeferre buried his face in his hands, shoulders shaking with laughter as Courfeyrac assumed his favorite perch atop the coffee table, pretending to swipe makeup off his face with his sleeve the way Mulan was doing as she sang.

“Wait, are we watching _Mulan_?” he heard Enjolras call.

“No!” Combeferre shouted back at the exact same moment that Courfeyrac yelled (much louder) _“YES!”_

Enjolras emerged from his room with a textbook in hand, smiling a little as he dropped himself into the couch next to Combeferre.

“I haven’t watched this in forever,” he said, nudging Courfeyrac with his foot. “Get down, we can’t see.”

Courfeyrac obliged, squishing himself between his two housemates instead.

“If we’re gonna do this I need to grab my stuff,” Combeferre said, moving to stand, but Courfeyrac turned so that his legs prevented him from doing so, resting his head directly on top of Enjolras’s book, as well.

“ _Mulan_ ’s not a long movie,” he said. “Let your brains breathe for a sec and watch this cinematic masterpiece with me.”

Combeferre sighed, but if he’d learned anything since rooming with Courfeyrac he’d learned that he was usually right about stuff like this. If Courfeyrac said that Combeferre could afford a break, he almost always could. And he almost always felt more focused afterward. So he relaxed the tension in his shoulders, shifted into a more comfortable position, and let himself get lost for a little while.


End file.
